L'extravagant appendice sorcier
by katana 00
Summary: Harry, gaffeur et maladroit, va devoir subir, plus qu'assumer !, les conséquences de sa convoitise momentanée. Parfois, mieux vaut être humble et se contenter de ce que l'univers vous a légué !


**Disclaimer**** :**_ Seul le semblant d'humour et Potty m'appartiennent ici ! ^^ _

.

**Note**** :**_ Juste une ridicule et riquiqui surprise pour vous rassurer (ou pas ! ^^) : je ne suis pas suffisamment moulée aux normes potteriennes pour revendiquer une place dans les rangs du « tragico-sérieux » !_

.

.

**«L'extravagant appendice sorcier.»**

.

.

- « **Ouvre-moi ! J'étouffe et je suis à l'étroit là dedans ! **» protesta une petite voix plaintive, s'agaçant de plus belle contre la paroi de tissu formée par la sobre robe de sorcier. Délicat costume excessivement étriqué suite à un malhabile recurvite le matin même.

- « **Baisse la tête et ferme-là !** » s'énerva Harry, s'adressant à son geignard et volubile sexe.

Appendice, affectueusement prénommé « Potty », bien trop remonté, au goût de son propriétaire, pour ne pas attirer les regards des passants déambulant paresseusement devant le célèbre glacier Florian Fortarôme,situé dans le bondé et fréquenté Chemin de Traverse.

- « **Mais j'ai les boules ! Moi aussi, je veux jouir du grand air !** » continua de pleurnicher le petit impertinent, doué de pensée et de parole depuis maintenant près de cinq heures.

- « **Si tu gémis encore, une seule fois, je te tond et te ligote dès mon retour à Poudlard !** » menaça le jeune sorcier à bout de nerf et sous pression.

Pas moyen que son premier, et tant convoité, rendez-vous avec l'illustre Draco Malfoy soit contrarié ou avorté à cause d'un lubrique pénis à la langue excessivement pendue !

- « **Tes menaces, je m'en branle ! Liberté ! Liberté !** » scanda et exigea désormais durement le contestataire avorton magique.

Par Merlin, on ne l'y reprendrait plus ! Maintenant, Harry était fermement décidé à se contenter, sans aucune plainte !, des caractéristiques dont Mère Nature l'avait pourvu à sa naissance. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus il regrettait son inconscience à jouer avec la sorcellerie.

Dire qu'il avait juste voulu mieux se doter dans la perspective où son rendez-vous s'achèverait plus intimement ! Ah belle connerie ! La punition était de taille oui ! Se balader avec, entre les jambes, un véritable moulin à parole était loin de la perfection visée.

- « **Potter.** » se contenta d'énoncer l'élégant héritier Malfoy pour lapidaire salut.

Relevant ses yeux d'émeraude, qu'il avait légèrement abaissés pour s'assurer du bon maintien de sa robe, Harry demeura muet. Agréablement subjugué qu'il était par l'idyllique vision du respectable beau blond. Cette journée de Noël s'annonçait sous de meilleurs auspices à présent et c'était fort délectable. Evanouïe sa détresse quant au frauduleux sortilège ayant causé l'obtention du bavard petit Potty !

- « **Bandant le mec !** » éructa le dit Potty d'un sifflement appréciateur, s'étirant suffisamment pour poindre le nez dehors.

La vue offerte, grâce aux pans de la robe à demi ouverte, était fantasmagorique selon lui. Pénétrer l'univers de ce « joli petit lot » serait un pur délice. Un merveilleux fantasme, aux fragrances érotiques, le faisant déjà abondamment saliver et baver.

Le lever de sourcil sur le visage hautain ruina aussitôt toutes les espérances d'Harry. Spontanément, il plaça rudement sa main sur l'intempestif intervenant, dans le vain espoir de lui clouer enfin le bec. Non, finalement, ce début d'après-midi ne s'avèrerait peut-être pas aussi féérique qu'escompté !

- « _Quelle guigne ! C'est ma veine d'avoir un phallus aussi éloquent et sincère sur mes propres pensées !_ » songea le pauvre Harry, mortifié, adressant un pâle sourire contrit pour excuse.

La kyrielle de cascades et autres guirlandes, joliment décoratives de part leur composition de houx et de gui, ne verrait jamais l'offrande suscitée par la légendaire coutume ! Le doux baiser entre ces deux là n'était sûrement pas à l'ordre du jour !

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Alors cette avalanche de ficounette ? Oui je sais, j'ai coupé court (aïeaïe !). Plus bref qu'hier le cadeau, mais parfois faut pas s'étendre. M'enguirlander pas ! Mon intention n'était pas de vous mettre les boules ou vous saouler, mais simplement vous souhaiter encore : Joyeux Noël ! ^^ _

_Mon crédit de 5 potteries étant épuisé, je prends donc congés. Au revoir !_


End file.
